


My heart made up on you

by MaileDC



Series: Couples and songs [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Student Stiles, Wolf Derek, alternative universe, mentions of mpreg, runaways - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos personas dijeron su nombre al mismo tiempo pero solo una hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido y luego empezara a correr como caballo desbocado. Derek no necesitaba que nadie le dijera con quien se iba a casar, él ya tenía presente quien sería esa persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivanescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivanescence/gifts).



> Porque le gusta como escribo y creo que vale la pena dedicarle algo. 
> 
> Inspirado en [Heart Made Up On You ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jO1kDZzDpgw) de R5 porque mi hermana la escucha y está pegadiza.

 

Derek Hale tenía muchos problemas, para empezar era la oveja negra de su familia de lobos, irónico, no es que no le gustara ser lobo, es que él no sentía esa necesidad de cuidar de todos, de estar ahí para cuando una viejita quisiera cruzar la calle ni para cuando un gatito se quedara atascado, a él simplemente no le iba hacerla de héroe, tampoco la de sonreír a todo el mundo y fingir que le encantaba tener pegado a él a la chica con la que supuestamente se iba a casar.

Era capaz de rasgarle la garganta con sus dientes si la chica seguía insistiendo en que se iban a casar, primero se casaba con el tío Peter antes de si quiera considerarla. Para empezar era guapa, tan guapa que no le habían otorgado un cerebro así que simplemente no, de ninguna manera.

Fue precisamente eso lo que lo llevó a sentarse a las afueras de Beacon Hills, a unos cuantos metros del colegio de niños con un cigarro entre sus dedos. Adentro olía a colonia, a mora azul, a baños limpios. Era horroroso el solo hecho de pensar en estar metido con todos ellos, eran asquerosos… eran los compañeros de clases de su supuesta ‘’novia’’.

Misma novia que estaba saliendo por la gran puerta de metal junto a sus amigas, todas vestidas con minifalda  y la cara tan maquillada que en lugar de verse guapas parecían parientes de ESO o de Krusty. Le dieron arcadas con solo verlas y peor aún con el hecho de pensar que su madre esperaba que realmente se casara con ella, ni siquiera la consideraría para follarsela.

Puede que sonara infantil o una rabieta que se pasaría con los años pero daba la casualidad que ya tenía 22 y seguía pensando igual que cuando le dijeron que un día serían felices como en los cuentos de hadas. Él tenía su propio cuento donde tal vez no era Felipe, Éric o el príncipe Encantador pero sinceramente, la persona en la que tenía los ojos tampoco era una princesa. Dejó caer el cigarro y lo piso mientras soltaba el humo por la boca en medio de una media sonrisa.

-Derek.

-¡Derek!

Dos personas dijeron su nombre al mismo tiempo pero solo una hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido y luego empezara a correr como caballo desbocado. Derek no necesitaba que nadie le dijera con quien se iba a casar, él ya tenía presente quien sería esa persona.

-Stiles –El adolescente pasó al lado de su supuesta novia sin siquiera saber quién era ella. El grupo de amigos de su pequeña persona jamás se juntaría con ellos, ni siquiera la grandiosa Lydia Martin o el idiota de Jackson Whittemore, todos eran demasiado perfectos para siquiera pensar en pararse al lado de esos nuevos ricos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –El adolescente miró a los lados con las mejillas un poquito sonrojadas y el aroma de alguien feliz inundándolo completamente.

-Vine por ti –Enganchó sus dedos en las bolsas del saco del uniforme y lo atrajo hacia él –Tenía pensado ir a comer  y luego al cine.

-¿Al cine? –Los ojos castaños brillaron muy cerca de los suyos, tan cerca que casi se perdió en ellos y terminaba haciendo bizcos.

-Al cine –Respondió besando su barbilla antes de besar sus labios. Ese par de bonitas líneas eran la cereza del pastel.

-¡Derek! –La chica rubia se acercó a él con sus tacones hundiéndose en las piedras y sinceramente ¿Quién usaba tacones en un camino de piedras? -¿Se puede saber qué haces con Stilinski?

Y Oh Dios, esa chica jamás debió haber hablado, mucho menos decir ‘Stilinski’ como un insulto, nadie insultaba a su novio, mucho menos una cría pija que acababa de mudarse a Beacon Hills solo por estar cerca de él.

-Stilinski –Empezó Derek rodeando la cintura de su novio adolescente con uno de sus brazos para evitar que se alejara, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que estuviera más lejos de cinco centímetros –Es mi novio.

-¡Yo soy tu prometida! –Chillo la chica con voz fuerte y aguda. Casi le dolieron los tímpanos.

-Ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra, Minerva, ya supéralo fue un acuerdo tonto así que olvídalo, nunca si quiera voltearía a verte –La chica dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Pero… Todos quieren andar conmigo –Volvió a hablar, esta vez de una forma más débil.

-Yo no –Dijo Jackson a unos metros.

-Ni yo –Soltó Scott, el mejor amigo de su novio.

-A mí me van las chicas pero no –Erica negó con la cabeza –Yo tampoco quiero liarme con alguien tan bruta como tú –Allison sonrió quedito antes de subirse a su auto señalando la otra puerta a Erica.

-Y si eso no te ha quedado claro, tengo a Stiles –Esta vez la chica sí que chilló, tan agudo como una rata.

Derek la ignoró olímpicamente abriendo el asiento de la moto para meter la mochila de Stiles antes de montarse en ella y darle el casco, como tantas veces lo había hecho.

-Estorbas –Le dijo a la chica rubia acelerando la moto lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se hiciera a un lado sin siquiera pensarlo.

Sintió a Stiles aferrarse a su chaqueta de cuero y el auto de Isaac interceptarlo a medio camino con Boyd en el lado del copiloto.

Por primera vez, en los tres meses que llevaba con Stiles había cumplido su amenaza de ir por al colegio, de sacarlo de clases y guiarlo al camino del mal porque si él necesitaba a Stiles el adolescente debía necesitarlo también, con tanta fuerza que nada más que ellos le importara en toda su vida. Tal vez sus padres, sus amigos, pero no el dinero, ni la comida, ni los estudios, tal vez un poquito la droga que a escondidas se metía en casa de Jackson o tal vez no.

Siguió conduciendo hasta la salida de Beacon Hills, al otro extremo de la ciudad, tan lejos del mundo como les fuera posible y a la vez tan cerca que pudieran volver en la noche y fingir que eran los hijos perfectos,

-Así que –Stiles le entregó el casco para poder quitarse el saco –Prometida.

-Es una idiotez de mi familia –Soltó Derek metiéndose en medio de sus piernas –Nada importante.

-Si fuera importante me lo hubieras dicho ¿No es así? –Durante dos segundos Stiles olió a preocupación y desconfianza.

-Te he confiado que soy un hombre lobo y que podría rasgarte la garganta con mis dientes –Como prueba de su amenaza le besó el cuello. -¿Enserio crees que te ocultaría algo?

-Claro que no –Stiles sonrió ladeando un poco más su rostro, pero no para darle espacio, lo hizo para llegar a verlo a los ojos antes de besarlo, con sus brazos en torno a su cuello y la mitad de su cuerpo recargado en la moto.

-Siempre serás tú –Le murmuró en el oído.

-¿Aunque sea humano? –De nuevo Stiles olió un poco a preocupación.

-Más allá de ser humano eres mi novio, la persona a la que he escogido –Le besó en la frente soltando el casco para poder abrazarlo –Olvida todo lo demás.

-¡Pero no a nosotros! –Gritó Isaac a unos metros -¡Hay menores de edad aquí!

Stiles rio cerca de su boca contagiándolo de esa energía que nunca paraba y que nadie más podría tener porque él estaba hecho a su medida.

-Tenemos pizzas –Dijo Boyd –Alcohol y cigarros.

-Nosotros nos vamos –Avisó Derek sacando la mochila de Stiles del asiento.

-¿A dónde van? –Preguntó Scott tirando de su camisa blanca hasta lograr desfajarse.

-A ser felices –Respondió Stiles haciendo reír a todos. A ese lugar no se podía ir porque ese lugar era siempre que el humano estaba con él y así estuviera en medio de un incendio siempre y cuando ardieran juntos él recibiría con gusto su final.

Beacon Hills se abrió para ellos como todos los días, los recibió en el restaurante de comida rápida que Stiles amaba por las papas rizadas y el cine también a pesar de que ya se habían visto todas las películas. Era parte de su rutina; meterse al cine cuando fuera a la hora que fuera, siempre y cuando pudieran estar ahí dentro y darse besos escondidos en la última fila. A veces solo iban para que Stiles se durmiera o para que Derek pudiera contarle al oído el olor de las otras personas. Solo lo hacían para divertirse o para perder el tiempo juntos.

Al final iban a casa de Stiles, Derek lo esperaba mientras se duchaba y luego comenzaba la sesión de besos verdadera, esa sesión donde las manos querían abarcar todo y finalmente el menor acababa abajo gimiendo con sus dos manos entrelazadas con las de Derek mientras él le embestía con fuerza buscando darle todo el placer que no podía darle con palabras. O bien llegaban y se arrancaban la ropa, esos días eran los días en los que Stiles terminaba con la espalda raspada por la pared y con sus uñas marcadas en el pecho de Derek, pero siempre estaba el sexo metido en sus días y cuando no se podía, cuando el mundo se giraba de tal forma que no podían verse, se enviaban mensajes, con emoticonos, con fotos, con todos los detalles de su día.

Y eso era vida, eso era para lo que estaban hechos, para pertenecerse mutuamente.

Sus padres podrían decirle que no se podía, que no estaba dentro de las leyes biológicas, que el único Hale varón necesitaba una pareja femenina,  pero entonces a su cabeza solo venía un solo pensamiento: Huir, huir lejos con Stiles, tan lejos que nadie podría reconocerlos. Y de alguna forma el humano sabía lo que pensaba porque siempre le miraba a los ojos y le decía un simple ‘Sí’ como aceptando el irse a nunca jamás mientras fuera con él.

-Solo quiero hacer una cosa en esta vida –Dijo Derek a su oído mientras miraban el reestreno de Las Crónicas de Narnia –Solo quiero hacerte sonreír. –Stiles se estremeció a su lado –Nada más.

-Y supongo que sabes que la mejor manera es quedarte a mi lado –El humano jaló un poco de su chaqueta hasta acercarlo a sus labios –Termina con ella, Derek.

-No tengo nada con ella –Dijo el lobo alejándose un poco.

-Ella cree que sí –Stiles volvió a acercarlo –Habla con tus padres y yo hablaré con los míos.

-¿Y si no lo aceptan? –El adolescente sonrió.

-A veces creo que eres lo peor que pudo pasarme – Stiles se movió sobre el asiento del cine hasta poder subirse a horcajadas sobre él –Pero quiero estar contigo.

Sus labios delgados se movieron delineando su barba hasta llegar a su boca. Durante unos segundos sintió su aliento mezclarse con el suyo, su lobo dormido en su interior y solo el lado humano presente mientras lo sentía bajarle la bragueta con la punta de sus dedos.

-Simplemente no puedo dejarte ir –Sus labios se movieron de su rostro hasta su oído, dejándole escuchar de primera mano los jadeos que se le escapaban cada vez que hacía el movimiento exacto masturbando a ambos con su mano izquierda. Sentía su piel caliente palpitando bajo sus manos, como si en lugar de un solo cuerpo fueran muchos, demasiadas versiones del adolescente dominando cada célula de su cuerpo hasta anularlo completamente.

Le tomó dos días después de eso hacerle frente a su familia. Él creía que era el malo de la relación, que era el dominante, quien guiaba al adolescente a hacer cosas malas pero no era así. Stiles era quien lo tenía dominado, quien movía los hilos sobre su cabeza para darle el valor de hacer eso que él por su cuenta no se atrevía.

-No quiero a Mini –Dijo con voz baja mirando a sus padres –Quiero a Stiles.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Stiles estaba de brazos cruzados frente a su madre.

-Si no es Derek no va a ser nadie –Dijo con los nervios vibrándole en las manos –Él me quiere y lo quiero.

-Tienes dieciséis –Le dijo su padre.

-Tienes veintidós –Dijo Talia frente a Derek.

-Simplemente no.

Y si la respuesta era no solo quedaba una solución.

Una que involucraba meter dos cambios de ropa en una mochila, cepillo de dientes, la cajetilla de cigarros, el dinero ahorrado durante toda su vida, llenar el tanque de gasolina que Laura le había heredado luego de que ella se consiguió una camioneta en la que transportarse. Les costó dos mensajes al celular y un golpe en la rodilla izquierda cuando el humano saltó de la ventana, pero al final… al final valió la pena que Isaac se los encontrara a las tres de la madrugada a la salida de Beacon Hills con una cerveza en la mano y Allison a su lado sosteniendo una bolsa de mountain ash y dos armas con balas de acónito, por si las llegan a necesitar.

-Así que… -Stiles lo miró subiendo los pies al tablero –No prometida…

-No escuela –Dijo Derek llevando una de sus manos a su muslo izquierdo –Así que dime, ¿Cuál es nuestra meta?

-Las Vegas –Derek arqueó las cejas –No sé tú, pero yo quiero hacer esto tan legal como se pueda.

-Tomando en cuenta de que me he robado a un adolescente de dieciséis años creo que si –El humano sonrió.

-Después de eso el mundo entero.

-No sé si haya dinero para dormir en buenos hoteles o si podamos ducharnos todos los días… -El lobo desvió el rostro de la carretera cuando sintió la mirada insistente de su novio sobre él –Aun estamos cerca, por si quieres volver.

-Pensé durante noches como sería este día  y no me importa si después se nos viene el mundo encima, confío en ti y solo eso necesito para saber que todo va a estar bien.

-Habrá días en que no tenga dinero para los condones –El humano empezó a reír –Ni para lubricante.

-Y un bledo –Stiles movió uno de sus pies hasta colocarlo sobre su regazo –A partir de ahora todo depende de que tan rápido puedas manejar con tus wolfy sentidos –Derek arqueó las cejas –Soy el hijo del Sheriff.

-Oh… -El lobo asintió –Oh!

-Sí, ¡Oh! –El aroma de la felicidad llenó el auto antes de que Derek se riera.

-No sé qué me has hecho, Stiles.

-Yo tampoco sé porque te estoy siguiendo, Derek pero sé que aquí es a donde pertenezco. –Stiles suspiró recargando su cabeza en el vidrio con el mapa frente a él –Y estás tomando el camino incorrecto.

-Claro que no –Replicó Derek.

-Tenías que desviarte hace cinco metros… seis metros ahora.

-Te digo que no.

-Eres odioso.

-Y tu un pesado.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Vamos a tener un cachorro.

-Ya lo sabía.

-Odio que siempre sepas todo.

-Yo te sigo queriendo.

-Pesado.

-Duérmete, Stiles.

-Despiértame cuando lleguemos o cuando quieras follar, no hay problema.


	2. Capítulo 2

Stiles no era el tipo de adolescente que tenía problemas, tenía las calificaciones perfectas a pesar de su TDAH, con una paciencia enorme para cuidar de su hermanita menor y una perfecta comunicación con sus padres.

O eso creía hasta que apareció Derek. Un hombre seis años mayor que él, vestido con chaqueta de cuero y manejando una moto. Todo en conjunto era el tipo de aspecto que te invitaba a mantenerte alejado, pero él era Stiles Stilinski, así que en lugar de alejarse, de dar reversa y enviarle un mensaje a Scott para que fuera a recoger a Isaac en el expendio de cervezas, se quedó estacionado con la mirada fija en la figura imponente del nuevo habitante de Beacon Hills.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba avanzado hacia él, atraído por su insistente mirada seguramente, hasta que colocó uno de sus brazos en la ventanilla del jeep impidiéndole que subiera el vidrio, en caso de que pensara hacerlo.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? –Comentó el moreno demasiado cerca para su gusto pero a la vez en el lugar donde debía estar.

-Dímelo, tú, yo no he sido quien invadió el auto de alguien más –Stiles sonrió de medio lado por su cuenta, jamás lo hizo para responder el amago de sonrisa en los labios del moreno. –Entonces ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

-Solo si tú tienes uno conmigo –Stiles sonrió sin gracia decidiendo que era mucho más interesante el volante del jeep que el intruso.

-Empecemos porque estás tocando mi jeep –Volvió su vista al moreno intentando lucir lo más calculador posible a pesar de que dentro de su pecho el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza.

-Puedo tocar otra cosa –Murmuró el moreno acercándose un poco más de lo debido al adolescente  -Piénsalo.

-¡Hey, Derek! –Saludó Isaac colocando las cervezas en la parte trasera del Jeep. –Ya conociste a Stiles.

-Mucho gusto, Stiles –El recién nombrado rodó los ojos fingiendo molestia cuando en realidad estaba más que dispuesto a sacar un brazo por la ventanilla y pedirle que lo besara o le hiciera lo que se le antojara ahí mismo, no importaba que Isaac los viera o que muchas personas los vieran.

-El gusto es mío –Dijo volviendo la vista hacia el frente –Vamos, Isaac, es tarde.

Muy dentro de su persona rogó porque las manos no le temblaran o su boca le traicionara y le hiciera decir algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría durante el resto de su vida, en caso de que el moreno solo jugara con él, de otra forma esa noche perdería la virginidad.

-Te veo en casa –Se despidió Isaac y ¿Qué?

-¿Lo has invitado? –Dijo Stiles tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible –Creí que solo seríamos nosotros, quedamos que solo el grupo de amigos.

-¿Nueva forma de evadir a las personas que te gustan, Stilinski? –Preguntó Isaac.

-Solo te recuerdo que se supone que estamos en un grupo de estudio –El rubio se encogió de hombros –Y no me gusta.

La mentira se le cayó al suelo cuando se dieron las once de la noche y él ya estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Derek en la única habitación vacía de la casa de Lydia, con los pantalones a medio quitar y un Derek muy desnudo debajo de él. Sentía su erección friccionarse con la suya, sus manos tocarle donde ni siquiera él se había tocado y los labios marcar en los lugares más vistosos de todo su cuerpo. Stiles quería perder la virginidad, con una persona de su edad, con alguien a quien no tuviera que ver nunca más porque seguramente sería horrible, la vergüenza de su vida.

-¿Seguro que no tienes ningún problema? –Preguntó Derek invirtiendo posiciones.

-El que estés muy quieto probablemente, o que yo siga vestido, tengo muchos problemas –Su camisa voló por encima de su cabeza –O… Ahh… si, me callo, en definitiva me callo.

Estaba preparado para ser torpe en su primera vez, incluso para que lo dejaran tirado a la mitad por no tener el cuerpo que inspiraba a hacer cosas sexuales o algo parecido, no estaba preparado para sentir los labios de todo un adonis dejarle un camino de marcas por todo su cuello, su torso desnudo y acabar con esos mismos labios en torno a su miembro.

No lo esperaba pero tampoco lo rechazó y fue ahí donde puede comenzar a culpar a Derek y a Isaac si sigue por ese mismo camino, porque aquella era la primera vez que abandonaba un real grupo de estudio por cervezas, algo de marihuana y mucha comida chatarra. Además de que esa noche cambió las pajas en soledad a tardes de sexo desenfrenado con una persona a la que acababa de conocer.

Stiles era el tipo de hermano que llevaba a su hermanita al parque y la empujaba en los columpios o le ayudaba a en el pasa manos, Stiles era esa persona hasta que Derek comenzó a sacarlo de la casa de Allison con la excusa de salir a pasear. Ninguno de sus amigos se creía eso y tal vez ni siquiera sus padres creían que realmente se iba a casa de Scott por las tardes y dormía ahí. Estaba seguro de que conocían su secreto andante pero no le decían nada porque era adolescente.

Era imposible que ninguno se haya dado cuenta de los chupetones que Derek le dejaba en la clavícula o las marcas de garras que de vez en cuando se le veían al subir los brazos para bajar el juguete que perdió la pequeña Alicia. Incluso Scott le había visto las marcas de la noche anterior y le había preguntado, así como Boyd le había dado una mirada con ceño fruncido.

Un mes después se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando Derek le dijo que era un hombre lobo. Realmente no esperaba que se lo confiara, él ya lo sabía, por deducción propia lo averiguó, pero el hecho de que Derek se lo dijera le daba un peso importante a su relación; era la marca de que ya no eran solamente dos personas que se juntaban para tener sexo, era como si de pronto se diera cuenta de que ya no solo se besaban antes de terminar, sino que lo hacían al verse y también se tomaban de la mano.

Al principio le dio miedo, se sintió tan aterrado que se negó a responderle los mensajes durante dos días, entonces su madre, su preciosa madre apareció en su habitación y le preparó una taza de chocolate diciéndole que tal vez la chica no era para él. Casi se rio en su cara cuando le dijo que era un chico, un chico mayor que él.

A partir de ese momento empezó a tener problemas o empezó a notarlos, primero el hecho de que Alicia ya no le pedía ir al parque, luego de que sus calificaciones perfectas habían bajado un poco, después de su necesidad de traer siempre algún cigarro en su chaqueta y finalmente lo mucho que necesitaba a Derek y lo horrible que se sentía cada vez que no lo buscaba. A veces incluso sentía que el moreno podía aburrirse de él, pero entonces entraba por su ventana, le tapaba la boca y con todo el silencio que podían reunir tenían una larga sesión se sexo o de besos. Los dos lejos del mundo.

El peor problema llegó la segunda Luna Llena que tuvieron juntos, esa luna llena en la que apenas se bajó de la moto supo que era un día especial y a la vez uno ordinario. Igual que las noches anteriores sintió a Derek besarle donde nadie más lo había hecho y se entregó a él entre jadeos dejando al descubierto su cuello como lo haría una buena presa y de la misma forma se quedó dormido sobre la manta roja con Derek abrazándolo por la espalda.

En la mañana le dolía todo, desde las piernas hasta el cuello pero valía la pena, porque al despertar Derek estaba a su lado, observándolo dormir, como si fuera lo más preciado de su vida.

A partir de ese momento los problemas se acabaron o mutaron, simplemente dejaron de lucir como problemas, lo único importante era vivir la vida como lo haría un adolescente, sin presiones, sin padres que le negaran salir con alguien, solo él, Derek y sus amigos y más tarde la prueba de embarazo que consiguió que Lydia comprara por él.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? –Le preguntó a Deaton, de pie entre Boyd y Isaac –Soy un chico.

-Todo tiene un motivo, Stiles, ahora si me permites tengo un ciervo que no se va a curar solo.

Y con esas palabras solamente le quedó la opción de esperar pacientemente, de quedarse callado por un mes entero hasta que consiguió la forma perfecta para que todo fuera mejor, para que su vida tomara el curso correcto y lo llevara a donde no tuviera ningún problema, con la persona correcta y en lugar incorrecto porque aunque no quisiera, lo suyo, era vivir en Beacon Hills.


	3. Capítulo 3

-Realmente jamás creí que de verdad tuvieras un nudo –Dijo Stiles mirando como Derek arma la cuna blanca frente a él –No es que lo haya pensado pero jamás lo creí ¿Sabes? Sabía que eras un hombre lobo y que cuando estábamos en pleno jaleo te salían los ojos amarillos y las garras, pero nudo, jamás… no es que me queje, tu nudo es asombroso  y mágico, sobre todo mágico tomando en cuenta que cada día parezco más Winnie Pooh y no por la miel o los dulces, es porque llevo tú, nuestro hijo, sí, nuestro porque hay que darme algo de crédito y hablando de él…

-Aún hay probabilidad de que sea niña –Soltó Derek sin dejar de hacer presión en los últimos tornillos.

-A eso iba a que necesitamos nombres –El lobo arqueó las cejas y frunció el ceño -¿No has pensado en ninguno? Derek es nuestro hijo, mis padres escogieron mi nombre desde que supieron que yo venía en camino.

-Hay que darles un premio por su imaginación –Rodó los ojos fingiendo que no le importaba en lo más minimo.

-¡HE! Son tus suegros y mi nombre tiene un buen significado a pesar de que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se pronuncia, además mi abuelo fue un gran hombre.

-Déjame adivinar –Derek soltó el destornillador y miró a su novio –Fue el primer Hobbit en cabalgar un caballo real y no un pony.

-Muy gracioso, Derek, me parto de la risa –Stiles frunció el ceño metiéndose otro trozo de manzana a la boca –Tu eres alto por eso de ser hombre lobo, si fueras humano seguramente serías tan delgado y poco agraciado como yo.

-Stiles –El humano lo miró detrás de su manzana –Estás hablando de mi novio y por si no te has dado cuenta yo jamás escojo lo común.

-Ahora me siento un objeto, gracias –El lobo volvió a rodar los ojos. Durante unos minutos reinó el silencio y luego ambos abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo. –Tú primero.

-No, habla tú.

-¿Enserio te gusto así como soy? ¿No es nada lobuno  o el hecho de que esté llevando a tu hijo? Porque si es lo último déjame decirte que jamás te alejaría de él. –La mirada dorada y siempre brillante bajó al suelo, como si de pronto la madera se hubiera tornado asombrosa frente a sus ojos.

-Ven aquí –Llamó Derek –Creo que no estás entendiendo así que ven aquí.

Con el ceño fruncido Stiles se levantó y se acercó al lobo. Su intención era quedarse de pie, con toda la ventaja de correr y esconderse por si lo rechazaba pero la del lobo era que se subiera a horcajadas sobre él, donde su rostro quedara al descubierto y su corazón le martilleara en el pecho.

-Te amo, amo tus manías, tu cabello cuando te levantas, la forma en la que tus ojos brillan cada vez que me miras o cuando le hablas a nuestro cachorro –Pellizcó su nariz con uno de sus dedos antes de envolverlo en sus brazos –Llevas a mi cachorro porque yo te escogí y te escogí porque nadie más en este mundo puede hacerme sentir tan completo ¿Estamos?

-Creo.

-Si me dijeras que saltara del puto acantilado lo haría ¿Sabes porque? Porque lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz.

-Soy feliz contigo –Soltó el humano alejándose un poco de su cuerpo –Aquí, en china, con nuestro hijo fuera de planes, eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Al lobo se le retiró un peso de encima porque lo había logrado, había conseguido que su novio lo necesitara tanto como él y eso solo significaba que jamás se iría de su lado. Sonrió bajando sus manos hasta sus muslos desnudos y empezar a subir la única prenda que cubría su desnudez.

-Me alegra que estemos en la misma página.

-Siempre –Murmuró el humano estirándose por encima de su cabeza para tomar el control del reproductor de música. Pink Floyd les hizo compañía mientras el bóxer del lobo se perdía en algún rincón y el humano se aferraba a sus hombros moviéndose cada vez más rápido sobre su miembro.

Las manos del lobo se amoldaron a la piel suave de la cadera del humano ayudándole a moverse siguiendo el ritmo que él quisiera porque al final, para él, lo único que importaba era el placer que podía hacerlo sentir.

-¿Te gusta mi nudo, Stiles? –Preguntó pegando su frente a la suya.

-Dios, sí –El humano jadeo con fuerza cerrando los ojos -¿Me ah… anudarás? –Siguió moviéndose enterrando sus dedos en el cabello negro.

-¿lo quieres? –La mano izquierda se movió desde su cadera hasta su muslo apretando la suave carne hasta dejar sus cinco dedos marcados.

-Sí… por favor, por favor.

E incluso si no lo hubiera pedido, Derek ya tenía claro que esa tarde, en medio de su discurso sobre cualquier chorrada le iba a cerrar la boca con besos o con su polla pero esa tarde lo haría suyo de nuevo, lo haría gritar de placer mientras su nudo crecía en su interior hasta tenerlo completamente abierto y lleno de semen.

Si tuvieran vecinos tal vez ya los habrían corrido o ya habrían llamado a la policía, pero estaban solos a orillas del bosque, nadie en un radio muy amplio si quiera se acercaría a su casa bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ese era su territorio y el de la manada que estaba en formación.

-Der’k –Stiles escondió su rostro en su cuello  embargado por el orgasmo, con sus muslos tibios temblando y su cuerpo perlado de sudor.

-Te tengo, mi vida… tranquilo –Delineó su cuello con su nariz percibiendo hasta lo último de su aroma. el cambio suave que había experimentado desde la aparición de su bebé hasta ahora le resultaba embriagante.

En su cabeza solo se repetía una y otra vez la esencia que captó la noche que lo conoció y como terminó fundiéndose con la suya hasta el punto en que no había un principio y un final. Lo sintió calmarse entre sus brazos, dejar de temblar y darle la bienvenida a la sensación de plenitud que venía luego de cada noche juntos.

-Tus padres deben odiarme –Murmuró Stiles –Y yo los odio un poquito por no quererme contigo.

-Yo también los odio un poquito –Respondió Derek usando el mismo tono de voz. –Y a los tuyos también.

-Sí, yo también –Deslizó su mano por su espalda sonriendo al notar como todavía se le erizaba la piel –Pero tú no los odies, Caleb.

-¿Así se va a llamar?

-Así se va a llamar –Concedió Stiles saliendo de su escondite –Sé que tienes ganas de besarme, así que hazlo.

El lobo calló una carcajada sobre los labios del menor recordando esa frase, fue lo que le dijo la noche en que se conocieron, el detonante para que acabaran desnudos en la habitación de Lydia conociendo sus cuerpos.

-Enserio, Stiles, no eres nada bueno para mí.

-Lo dice el que me atrajo como imán.

-Si me hubieras rechazado nada de esto estaría pasando –Implícitamente quedó claro que se refería al bebé.

-Sinceramente, Derek ¿Tuve alguna oportunidad para escapar de ti? –Stiles sonrió desenredando sus brazos del cuello de su novio –Eres tú… y tú.

-¿Yo?

-No sé cómo explicarlo, no me preguntes solo abrázame porque empieza a darme frío.

-Yo sé cómo solucionar eso.

-¿Contratando a alguien para arregle la calefacción? Sí, yo también había pensado en eso –Como si de una nueva regla se tratara en medio de ellos el bebé en formación dio una patada a modo de apoyo.

Y como un bucle por encima de sus cabezas solo había una pregunta

**¿Qué mierda me hiciste?**

Porque aunque no lo quisieran, les costaba entender la forma en la que llegaron a estar ahí luego de ser los hijos modelo de dos familiar perfectas y adineradas.


	4. Capítulo 4

-¿Es Derek? Peter, ¿Es Derek? -Por el auricular el nombrado escuchó la voz de su madre llamarlo y supo que no podía esconderse más de ella. -Pásamelo.   
-lo siento.  
Derek quiso decirle a Peter que no fue su culpa pero su madre no lo dejó, incluso tuvo la impresión de que le había arrancado el móvil a Peter en lugar de esperar a que él se lo diera.   
-¿Dónde estás? -Exigió Talia con voz fuerte  
-Estoy bien, mamá -Murmuró Derek rodeando con su mano libre la cintura de su novio.   
-Yo sé que fue ese chiquillo quien te metió la idea de irse, Derek no nos importa, sólo vuelve y haremos como que nada pasó -El rostro del humano se llenó de preocupación apenas escuchó la oferta que le hacían a su novio.   
-No, mamá, Stiles y yo estamos bien aquí -Una parte dentro de él se afirmó a pesar de que comenzaba a creer que no fue buena idea eso de llamar a Beacon Hills.   
-Mira, Derek, soy tu mamá, sé que a veces cometemos errores y no sé con qué te esté chantajeando ese niño para que estés a su lado pero no es nada que no podemos manejar.   
En medio de las tres personas se hizo el silencio y Stiles creyó que hasta ahí llegaba todo, que Derek se iría y él tendría que quedarse ahí a criar a su hijo completamente solo porque la vergüenza sería tanta que el sólo hecho de pensar en volver le daba arcadas.   
-Creo que no lo has entendido, mamá -Derek lo pegó un poco más a él logrando abarcar también la protuberancia en su vientre -No voy a volver hasta que te hagas a la idea de que estoy con Stiles y que voy a formar mi manada con él.   
-Naciste para ser un alfa, no para jugar a la casita con un adolescente humano.   
-Humano o no, mi pareja es Stiles, acéptalo o resígnate a que no sabrás nada de mí.   
-Derek Andrew Hale, te ordeno que vuelvas con tu manada.   
Stiles conocía esa voz, era el tono de voz que Isaac le había descrito como la voz del alfa, sabía que era imposible negarse cuando les daban una orden.   
-Diles a todos que ha sido tu culpa, que yo quise hacer las cosas bien.   
Y tras eso Derek colgó el teléfono, él también tenía ese tono alfa, también tenía su manada y era capaz de defenderla de cualquier amenaza, así fuera su propia madre.   
-No ha salido bien -Dijo buscando el número de la casa Stilinski entre sus contactos.   
-Deséame suerte –Murmuró el humano tomando el celular con una de sus manos y la otra manteniéndola firmemente agarrada al brazo de su novio.

-¿Bueno? –La voz de su hermanita se escuchó fuerte y clara a través del auricular.

-¿Alicia, está mamá? –Preguntó de forma torpe porque obviamente estaba mamá, en casa siempre estaba su mamá.

-¡Stiles! –Su hermana sonó alegre, como si escuchar su voz fuera mejor que los regalos en Navidad.

-Hey, Al –Sonrió apretando más sus dedos en torno al brazo de su novio.

-¿Cuándo vas a venir? Dijiste que iríamos al parque –Casi pudo ver el puchero que su hermana puso al decir aquello.

-Yo… pásame a mamá, ¿Sí?

Escuchó voces al otro lado, alguna dijo su nombre pero al final fue su madre quien tomó el teléfono como él había pedido.

-¿Stiles? ¿Cómo estás mi niño? –La voz de su madre sonaba al borde de las lágrimas, por lo menos no era único con el corazón en la mano mientras hablaba.

-Bien, estoy bien, para eso llamaba para decirles que no se preocuparan, estoy muy bien… estamos muy bien –Terminó diciendo casi logrando que una sonrisa se le escapara.

-¿Ese delincuente está ahí, verdad? Stiles no tengas miedo, dime dónde estás y una patrulla irá por ti. –La voz de su madre sonó más firme, como si de pronto estuviera enojada.

-No, no te preocupes estoy bien y no llames a delincuente a mi novio ¿Si?

-Stiles, te está reteniendo en contra de tu voluntad, te conozco, sé que no estarías lejos de nosotros si no fuera por algo malo –Escuchó como presionaban un botón y supo que ahora su conversación la escuchaba también su padre.

-¿Necesitas dinero para devolverte? –Su padre también sonó firme –Solo dinos donde estás, no te preocupes, no hay nada que ese idiota pueda hacerte.

-No lo entienden, estoy aquí porque quiero, no necesito dinero, Derek tiene un trabajo y tenemos una casa, estamos bien –Concluyó haciéndole un además a su novio para que lo abrazara tan fuerte como pudiera.

-¿Así que de eso se trata? ¿De jugar a la casita?

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar, Stiles, es tu primer novio, eso no significa que sea el amor de tu vida, sé cómo luce ahora, todo maravilloso y fantástico pero es solo una etapa, confía en mi –Su padre volvió a sonar tranquilo.

-Lo vas a superar ¿No es así, John?

-Así es, Stiles, así que dinos donde estás e irán a recogerte, nadie te va a juzgar hijo.

-No me quiero ir –El humano sonó con la voz rota, a punto de las lágrimas –No es una etapa, quiero a Derek, estamos bien aquí…

-¿Cómo vas a estar bien con un hombre lobo, Stiles? –Su madre sonó más demandante que otras veces.

-¿Lo-Lo saben? –Preguntó mirando a su novio un poco asustado.

-Claro que lo sabemos, Stiles, Derek un día va a conocer a su alma gemela y se va a olvidar de ti, has esto más fácil para todos, hijo.

-No, ustedes háganlo más fácil y entiendan, son los adultos aquí, piensen en todo lo que me han dicho y si quieren volver a hablar para pedir disculpas ya tienen mi número –Soltó aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Eso no le hacía bien al cachorro, para nada bien. Colgó el teléfono y lo metió al interior de su chaqueta antes de abrazarse con fuerza a su novio. Ellos eran los que estaban mal, sus padres que no los entendían, que no sabían que se querían de verdad, más que a nada en el mundo.

No estaban jugando, su relación era muy seria, estaba basada en la decisión madura de empezar una vida juntos, sin complicaciones y con la meta de formar una manada en un territorio que no estaba reclamado por nadie.

-¿Podemos ir a casa ahora? –Preguntó Stiles con voz bajita, casi con miedo.

-Sí, te hace daño estar en lo helado –El lobo sonrió besando la frente de su pareja –Además le prometiste a Scott tener una video llamada ¿Se te olvida?

-¡Scotty! –Stiles sonrió con el puro recuerdo de sus amigos  y el gran apoyo que les habían proporcionado durante esos seis meses que habían durado lejos de Beacon Hills. Solo esperaba que siguieran mostrando el mismo apoyo una vez que el cachorro estuviera con ellos, solo necesitaba unos cuantos días más y todo estaría bien, oficialmente serían la manada Hale-Stilinski.

Tal vez sus padres lo entendieran mejor cuando estuviera el cachorro, tal vez esa era la prueba que necesitaban para todos se dieran cuenta que estaban destinados.

Un cachorro lobo nacido de un humano no se daba cada año, ni siquiera cada década, ellos eran especial porque la luna así lo había querido, les había otorgado el regalo de una vida juntos y la tomaron.

 

El día en que volvieran a Beacon Hills, porque iban a volver, todos podrían ver con sus ojos como seguían juntos, como habían formado una familia esas dos personas completamente diferentes.

Derek odiaba cuidar de otros, pero le encantaba la idea de permanecer al lado de Stiles todo el tiempo que se pudiera mimándolo como si fuera su única misión en la vida, siempre aborreció en la semana de la caridad cuando su madre lo enviaba a ayudar con las cajas, pero casi se divirtió armando la cuna de su hijo y acomodando las cosas donde Stiles le decía para hacer su pequeña casa más acogedora. En ninguna ocasión le dio el visto bueno a los vestidos de Laura y sin embargo escoger la ropa de su hijo lo hizo con una sonrisa sincera.

Estacionó fuera de la casa dejando que su novio saliera por su cuenta hacia el interior dispuesto a prender el ordenador, en unos minutos él también vería el rostro de sus amigos pero por mientras tenía una sola misión en su cabeza.

-¿Peter?

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Derek, mi hermana está muy cabreada y…

-Stiles está en cinta –Dijo acortando las palabras de su tío –Vamos a tener un cachorro en menos de dos semanas.

-¿Qué tu qué? –Se lo imaginó con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón latiéndole a mil.

-Lo que has oído,  así que espero que todos se hagan a la idea de que ya no estoy soltero –Adentró escuchó como el humano jalaba la palanca del baño tarareando una canción de la radio.

-Mini sigue creyendo que…

-A la mierda Mini –Arrugó la nariz con asco.

-Bueno, sí. –La voz de Peter sonó más relajada. -¿Me vas a decir dónde están?

-No –Derek sonrió -¿Mamá está cerca?

-En definitiva está escuchando la conversación –Ambos rieron a coro. –Cuídate, Derek y cuida del cachorro.

-Mantente vivo, quiero que alguien esté de mi lado cuando vuelva –Derek alejó el móvil de su oreja justo a tiempo para escuchar el gruñido de su madre.

No era su intención dividir a la familia y mucho menos a la manada pero debía aceptar que necesitaría todo el apoyo necesario para cuando su ex –alfa intentara matar a su cachorro, porque lo iba a intentar, lo sabía y ese día estaría completamente preparado para defender a los tres.

-¡SCOTTY! –Cerró la puerta del auto volviendo a sonreír, dentro de su casa le esperaba su alma gemela.

Solo los Stilinski podían seguir dudando que ellos fueran más allá de novios, no quería ser grosero pero sus suegros eran unos idiotas… igual que su madre.  

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y que tal ha quedado?  
> ¿Raro?  
> ¿Feo? 
> 
> Cualquier falta de ortografía pueden decirme o cualquier cosa que haya escrito mal~ 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
